


Excite Me/Ignite Me

by annie_reckson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Sherlock thought he'd never experience with a woman...but Sally is always able to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excite Me/Ignite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I felt wouldn't fit into the [other Shally/Sallock work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1742426/chapters/3720155) that I'm still writing, but it's been firmly planted into my head so I had to write it.

Her bed was so much nicer than his, he’d forgotten that. Sometimes the strangest things got deleted. He tried to commission it to memory as he was lying on his back, but kept getting distracted by the shapely form above him that was all smiles and teeth and breasts and kinky hair that brushed alongside the side of his face when she bent down to messily kiss him.

“Have you done this before?” She asked as she leaned up for air.

“Not with a female no, but I have engaged in this activity a few times actually,” He licked his teeth, “What...what about you?”

Sally smiled, “No, this isn’t my first time doing this,” And pressed her lips back against his own.

Sherlock tried to speak between kisses, “So you know what you’re doing, then?”

In response, she slid one hand down between his legs, “Oh love, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

All day he’d been eagerly anticipating this moment, ever since Sally had texted him as Mrs. Hudson was bringing his morning tea. It had seemed innocent at first, just a short message that said, _Guess what came in the mail today!_

The picture that followed the text, however, was a tad bit more salacious: a rather plan, opened cardboard box that contained what looked like a regular, blue dildo but with a knobby bit at one end. That was when he’d remembered their post-coital conversation that had occurred a few weeks prior; she’d tried to casually bring up the idea of, oh what had she called it, “pegging” and inquired as to whether it’d be something he would consider.

Once she’d fully explained what it entailed, he’d heartily agreed. After all, he’d reasoned to himself, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t already done with a man, it couldn’t be that different experiencing it with Sally. To be honest, he hadn’t even known such a thing existed, a woman had never propositioned him with it before.

And now here he was, legs obscenely spread as Sally’s teeth grazed over and pulled against his nipple. At the same time, her hand was rubbing over his entrance, gently pushing against it until her middle finger could slide inside. He gasped initially at the intrusion, a burning that he hadn’t felt in awhile. She lightly licked his chest with just the tip of her tongue, then nibbled her way up to his neck muscles.

“You alright, love?”

He exhaled as her finger slowly slid in and out, “Yeah...yeah...just...”

She looked up at him, “Should I stop?”

He gripped his fingers in her hair, “Don’t you dare.”

“Alright,” She mouthed along his clavicle, “We’ll take it slow.”

She took her time stretching him out, using her other hand to glide her fingers smoothly up and down his side in an attempt to soothe him. By the time she was steadily thrusting two fingers into him, his chest was flushed and he was rolling against her hand in desperation for more contact. He groaned loudly with want when she pulled away and rested back on her knees. With a grin, she stretched back to where the dildo lay at the end of the bed.

Sherlock observed the piece of hard silicone in her hand, it was a deep blue color, thin and average length, probably around six inches. Unable to resist, he watched as she spread her knees and slowly inserted the knobby bit up into herself, eyes closing as she adjusted to the feeling. He bit his lip at the sight; if not for the unnaturally blue colour, the toy would look quite natural given its position, bobbing up and down as it was. To his confusion, she unwrapped and rolled a condom onto the toy before slicking lubricant over it.

Sally grinned, “Condom might seem unnecessary, but it helps everything go in....smoother,” She explained as she leaned over him “You ready?”

“God, yes.” He drew his legs up until his feet were flat on the bed.

With one arm braced over him and the other firmly grasping their new toy, she slowly nudged it against his entrance and gingerly pushed in. The first breach was less painful than he remembered, although he knew that was partially due to the smoothness of the silicone. Still, she was careful, pressing into him gradually and rocking bit by bit until she was pressed flush against him.

She bent down and nuzzled her nose against his cheek, “Alright? We can take all the time you need love.”

Sherlock reached up to rub his hands down her back, “No...God, Sally, it feels....perfect...amazing.”

After allowing him another moment to adjust, she rolled her hips back until the very tip rested inside of him before thrusting back in. He gasped at the feeling, it really had been too long. And he needed much, much more of it. He ran his hands down until they were cupping her arse and encouraging her to move.

“Eager, are we?” She giggled.

Sherlock jerked his hips up in response, “Please, Sally. I don’t often beg but right now...I really need you to fuck me.”

Her smile was lascivious as she obliged him, canting her hips in a smooth rhythm as she hovered over him. The sight of her breasts swaying over him was mesmerising, he moved his hands up her soft skin until his thumbs were resting and rubbing just at the crease. Shifting his position, he pulled his legs up further and wrapped them around her back, hooking his ankles above her hips. In response, she leaned up more, pressing the tops of her thighs against the back of his and giving herself a better angle as she continued relentlessly thrusting. His groans became louder and more erratic as the toy brushed against his precious bundle of nerves over and over again.

Sally nipped at his neck, “Are you close?”

“Fuck...yes. So very close. Keep doing that”

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

She licked up along the shell of his ear, then slowed her pace and reached between her legs. Suddenly, the toy inside of him was vibrating and Sally was resuming her hurried rhythm. The sensation brought him dangerously close to the edge, he could feel the warmth of the precum leaking onto his stomach. To his delight, Sally could as well and adjusted so that she could lean more fully on one side, using the other hand to firmly grasp his aching cock.

At this point he was so close that it only took a few strong pulls before his vision blurred and his back arched across the bed. He could vaguely hear Sally’s desperate pants in his ear as he lost himself in the most intense orgasm he’d had in years. By the time he came back to himself, Sally had pulled out and flopped down beside him. He took hold of the toy before she could and gently massaged it inside her as she writhed across the comforter. She pulled him down for one more sloppy, biting kiss before pushing his hand away from her over-sensitized skin and pulling the toy out.

Sally traced a finger down his face, “How was it? Did you enjoy it?”

He grinned, then stretched out over the bed on his back, “I have a feeling that you’re going to regret introducing me to this.”

“Oh really?” She leaned up on one elbow, “And why is that?”

He furrowed his brows and grazed his fingers lazily through her hair, “Because I’m going to be asking you to do that a lot.”

She wrapped one arm around him and burrowed her face into his chest, “I believe you’ll find me to be quite open to that idea.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, here is the [absolutely amazing vibrator](http://www.amazon.com/Tantus-Feeldoe-Slim-Vibrator-Blue/dp/B000PHJBCG) that Sally uses.
> 
> If you don't have one, buy one. Seriously, one of the best purchases I've ever made.
> 
> Fuck, buy one in every color.


End file.
